1. Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a skew control of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device includes a data output circuit that may externally output data to be generated in an integrated circuit included in the chip. Recently, a semiconductor device with a high degree of integration, low power consumption, and a high operating speed has been in demand.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional semiconductor device 10.
Referring to FIG. 1, the semiconductor device 10 may include an internal circuit 11, an output pre-driver 12 and an output driver 13. The internal circuit 11 may include memory cells for storing data and peripheral circuits. The output pre-driver 12 may output a pull-up (PU) signal and a pull-down (PD) signal based on an output data signal bout output from the internal circuit 11. The output driver 13 may output data through an external data line DQ based on the pull-up (PU) signal and the pull-down (PD) signal.
The performance of the semiconductor device 10 may vary greatly depending on a process, voltage, or temperature variation (PVT), especially the process variation. Particularly, a driving force of an output driver within a memory device that transfers stored data to an external system may vary considerably depending on the process variation.